Wolf love
by NikaXD-1999
Summary: this is my first fanfic so don't hate
1. Chapter 1

Wolf love

BC POV:

I'm Buttercup Utonium and I'm 18 years old. I go to Townsville high with my sisters Blossom and Bubbles. I have D cup breasts (I have the biggest out of us three), Blossom is a B cup and bubbles a C cup. Right now I'm in my last class. And it's the most boring class of all … MATH. I hate it so much, I'm bored out of my fucking mind. One more year of high school and then FREDOM! But I always got that feeling that someone is watching me since the first day of high school. Even in my fucking house I just can't get that feeling out of me. But I always shrug it off. "RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!". FINALY! Now I can relax because it's Friday! I meet with my sisters and flew home together.

? POV:

She's so beautiful with that black hair, lime green eyes, that body of hers. She will be mine, only mine no one else is gonna get my girl. Buttercup will be mine.

BC POV:

"I'm so tired!" I sigh.

"You still have to do homework, Buttercup."

"Bloss it's the weekend! I will do it on Sunday. But for now I will relax." I said.

"Fine but don't forget!" she said and left. God she sometimes can be such a pain in the ass. Did I mentioned that I get this weird felling that someone is watching me, well I got it now. I scanned my room but nothing is there. I just need some sleep, yeah I'm just tired that's all. I went to the shower and got into my favorite pj's and went to bed.

? POV:

My little flower is sleeping. Good now I can take her to my mansion and get mated soon. Oooo I can't wait. I went to her bed and lifted her gorgeous body carefully so I wouldn't wake her up. I jumped out of her window and run as fest as I could and as careful as possible so I wouldn't wake her up.

BC POV:

Where am I? What is this place? It's huge. I'm in a forest green room with almost naked girls on posters. I'm in a guys room. I'm laing on a king sized bed with black and forest green pillows and a cute lime green stuffed toy wolf. I reached for it and look at it. It's back fur was lime green while the bottom fur is white. It's eyes are a darker shade of greed but lighter than the room. "I see my little flower is awake." Said a husky voice. "who are you?" I asked. " what? You don't recognize your old friend?"

"Butch?" I can't believe it. It's that bastard from 13 years ago. I still don't know what happened to him and his brothers.

"The one and only." He said with a smirk.

"Where are my sisters?"

"With my brothers, being mated to them."

"WHAT!?"

"You don't need to shout."

"How can't I shout while your brothers are raping my sisters!"

"They aren't raping them, besides they love them like I love you."

"Hahahahaha funny now tell the truth."

"But I am telling the truth, I love you."

"Ok, prove it." With that said he pined me to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I ask-shout at him.

"Im gonna prove to you that I love you more than anithing in the world. Just ask me and I will tell you anithing you want and give you anithing you want."

"Where were you the past 13 years?"

"I was hiding since me and my brothers found out that we are werewolfs, a rich werewolf took us for his own sons, he even bought us mansions but on diferent locations, he said that if your heart puls got faster and your whiled side awakes when you see someone then you know you have found your mate, and when I saw you the day you started high school I knew you were my mate," who and a what now, "soooo I have spied on you ever since."

I was right the hole entire time someone was watching me and it was this asshole, but then again he is kinda cute- WAIT HE IS A WHAT NOW?! HE IS A WEREWOLF?! AND IM HIS MATE?! Can this get any worse.

"You know I can read your mind, do you realy think im cute?"and it got worse.

"Stop reading my damn mind and no."I said with a blush.

"Your adorible when you blush." He said with that smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that."

"Shure thing cutie."

"Shut up!"

"Nope!"

"Ugh your so ano-" his lips chrased in to mine. He shut me up with a freaking kiss! I tried to push him away but he didn't even move an inch. He realy got stronger sinc- wait does he have dog ears and a dog tale right now or am I just crazy ?! he stoped kissing me and said " You aren't crazy." And started kissing again. God damn it!Will he stop kissing me allready. I started to kiss back and I don't know why. He was surprised becouse of that, but continued to kiss me. We were kissing of about 5 min. We pulled apart slowly panting. Omg what am I doing. I turned away from him.

"what's wrong Buttercup?"

"nothing, leave me alone."

"fine but don't go anywere."he said and went out.

how was that? please dont hate it's my first fanfic R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Bc: what's wrong Bubbles? (holding her ears)

Bubbles: Nika is dead! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! T-T

Me: I'm not dead. I just-

Bubbles: NIKA YOUR ALIVE!

ME: of course I am, I just didn't updated for a while and I decided that I'm gonna rewrite this story because some of the readers said that it was rushed which is true I'm gonna make it longer and better I promise I wont let you down. I'm sorry for not updating- Butch what are you doing?

Butch: I'm… uhhhh nothing. (was totally gonna steal my cookies) BYE! (steals my cookies) you will never get me alive!

Nika: Butch goddammit give me back my cookies! Or im gonna make BC date another guy.

Butch: NO, HERE YOU GO! (gives me back my cookies and hugs BC like his life depends on it) don't take her away from me!

Me: ok so again im sorry I will rewrite this story so see you later bye


End file.
